coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7827 (22nd March 2012)
Plot Sally lies unconscious in a hospital bed; Kevin at her side. Carla and Peter are in the flat. Michelle arrives agog with the rumours about Anne. Carla confirms that Anne did indeed kill Frank, and that she and Peter are in the clear. Dev tries to cheer a depressed Sunita and suggests a romantic meal. Sunita is irritable and tells him to leave her alone. In the factory office, Carla runs through the gory details with Michelle. A fed-up Kylie has spent another morning home-tutoring Max, who says he wants to go back to proper school. Sunita urges Karl to stop gambling but he tells her to mind her own business. The doctor advises Kevin and Sophie that Sally may require surgery to remove blood from the brain. Dev railroads a disgruntled Amber into babysitting so he can take Sunita out. Amber's furious as she was hoping to go to a party. Tina is getting ready for her date with Tommy. Whilst he waits, he discovers the list of "pros and cons" she compiled about him, screwed up in the bin. As Dev and Sunita leave for the bistro, Amber protests that she's missing her party. Kylie asks Brian if Max can return to school. Brian reluctantly agrees on the condition that Kylie behaves herself. David's pleased with Kylie for putting Max first. At the bistro, Tommy confronts Tina about the list. She apologises but Tommy is hurt and won't drop the matter. Over dinner, Sunita thaws towards Dev and starts to enjoy herself. Tina and Tommy have a full-blown row and Tina flounces out. Tommy is gutted. Sunita suggests to Dev that they skip coffee so Amber will still have time to go to the party. Outside on the Street, music is blaring. Amber has held the party at No.7. Dev and Sunita are horrified to discover Aadi and Asha cowering on the stairs. Kevin keeps vigil at Sally's bedside. Amber is defiant and accusing Sunita of never liking her, vows that she's leaving in the morning. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley Guest cast *Doctor Renshaw - Golda Rosheuvel Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Side room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Word spreads about the identity of Frank's killer, sending shockwaves through the Street; and Amber throws a party at No 7 when Dev treats Sunita to dinner at the Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,300,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes